Ein einsames Weihnachtsfest?
by fanjana
Summary: Es ist eine Weihnachtsgeschichte über Hermine und Draco. Sie spielt im 6ten Schuljahr, aber HBP wird nicht beachtet. Ich habe diese Story für Leute geschrieben, denen an den Tagen vor Weihnachten stinklangweilig ist! R&R Fanjana
1. Die Ferien beginnen

**Titel: **Ein einsames Weihnachtsfest?

**Kategorie: **Romanze

**Inhalt: **In diesen Weihnachtsferien ist Hermine als Einzigste des goldenen Trios in Hogwarts geblieben. Doch das Fest wird nicht so langweilig und einsam wie sie es gedacht hat, denn ein gewisser Slytherin sorgt für Aufregung, Trauer und Freude.

**Anmerkungen: **Diese Geschichte ist für die Leute, denen in den Ferientagen vor Weihnachten schrecklich langweilig ist, weil sie sich so sehr auf Weihnachten freuen.

Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen und viel Glück im Kampf gegen die Langeweile.

**Kapitel 1**

**Die Ferien beginnen**

Hermine Granger stand im Eingangsportal von Hogwarts und blickte den Kutschen nach, die ihre beiden Freunde zum Zug brachten.

Sie seufzte. Das würden vielleicht langweilige Ferien werden. Ohne Ron und Harry mit denen sie lachen, Schneeballschlachten machen und reden könnte.

Ron war mit seiner Familie nach Rumänien gefahren um seinen Bruder Charlie zu besuchen.

Und Harry? Tja, Harry war von Dumbledore gegen seinen Willen zu den Dursley geschickt worden, weil Dumbledore meinte Voldemort würde bald angreifen und Harry sei bei seinen Verwandten sicherer als in Hogwarts.

Völliger Unsinn fand Hermine, aber es fragte sie ja keiner.

Hermines Eltern hatten eine Traumreise gewonnen. Sie waren jetzt wohl gerade auf der Aida und genossen die warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Mittelmeeres.

Sie seufzte erneut. Wie gerne würde sie jetzt bei ihnen sein, sich in der Sonnen auf einem Liegestuhl räkeln und dem Platschen der Wellen zuhören.

Aber die Reise war nur für zwei Personen und ihre Eltern hatten nicht genug Geld um sich einen Platz auf einem so teuren Traumschiff leisten zu können.

Hermine seufzte zum Dritten Mal und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Noch nie, wirklich noch niemals hatte sie Weihnachten ohne ihre Familie oder ihre Freunde verbracht. Und jetzt, in diesem 6ten Schuljahr sollte sie sich zu Tode langweilen nur weil ihre Freunde nicht da waren?

_Nein, das werde ich nicht. Es gibt ja immer noch meine Bücher und aus den andern Häusern sind ja auch noch ein paar Schüler da._

Sie schnaubte. Ja, Draco Malfoy zum Beispiel.

„He, Granger. Bist du festgefroren oder weinst du immer noch deinen Freunden hinter her?", rief eben dieser.

Mit einem wütenden aufblitzen in den Augen drehte sie sich zu dem Störenfried um und giftet zurück, dass sie wenigstens Freunde hatte und nicht nur irgendwelche Leute die einem hinterdackelten und sich verhielten wie Sklaven.

Malfoy, der lässig an einem Torpfosten lehnte, grinste nur herablassend und drehte sich und verschwand im warmen Schloss.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Das Malfoy einfach so das Feld räumte kam auch nicht häufig vor.

_Zum Glück sind noch andere Schüler aus Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff da geblieben. Sonst würde ich mich spätestens in drei Tagen erhängen._

Damit ging auch Hermine wieder rein und betrat die große Halle in der Absicht die Ferien mit einem guten Abendessen einzuläuten.

Doch kaum war sie durch die Tür getreten blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen.

Die Vier Haustische und der Lehrertisch waren verschwunden. Stattdessen stand ein großer Holztisch in der Mitte der Halle, der für ca. 15 Personen gedeckt war. Auf dem Podest wo vorher der Lehrertisch gestanden hatte, stand jetzt ein Tisch der mit allen möglichen Tellern gefüllt war. Allerdings lag auf keinem etwas drauf. Trotzdem konnte man eindeutig erkennen, dass die Hauselfen dieses Mal ein Buffet aufgebaut hatten.

Hermine wurde aus ihren Beobachtungen gerissen, als neben ihr jemand überrascht nach Luft schnappte. Sie sah zu Seite und entdeckte einen Huffelpuff- Drittklässler. Sie sprach ihn an, weil sie endlich wissen wollte warum der Tisch nur für so wenige Personen gedeckt war:

„Weißt du warum da nur so wenige Gedecke stehen? Ich dachte es bleiben so rund 20 Schüler hier."

„Ne, ich hab auch keine Ahnung."

Dumbledore hatte ihr Gespräch wohl gehört, denn lächelte ihnen zu als er an ihnen vorbei ging und sich am Kopfende des Tisches niederließ.

„Bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz." Gerade mal 5 Schüler kamen seiner Bitte nach. Das lag allerdings daran, dass es nicht mehr Schüler _gab_, die sich hätten setzen können.

„Dieses Jahr werden wir wohl in einer etwas kleineren Runde das Weihnachtsfest feiern. Eigentlich wollten 22 Schüler hier bleiben, aber ein großer Teil hat sich Kurzfristig entschieden doch zu ihren Familien zurück zu kehren. Nun ja, lassen Sie sich davon nicht die Stimmung verderben." Bei seinen letzten Worten sah er besonders Hermine an, die wohl ziemlich entsetzt geschaut hatte.

Sie schaute jetzt den Tisch entlang. Während Dumbledores kleiner Rede hatten sich die Lehrer hinzugesetzt.

Doch die interessierten Hermine wenig. Viel spannender fand sie es _wer_ denn jetzt noch hier war.

Ihr gegenüber saß Malfoy und grinste sie diabolisch an. Angewidert ließ sie ihren Blick weitergleiten. Neben Malfoy saßen eine ganze Reihe Lehrer (Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sinistra, Trawlany, Slughorn, Hagrid und noch ein paar andere, die mir gerade nicht einfallen), dann kam Dumbledore und neben ihm saßen nur noch _drei_ weitere Schüler. Einer von ihnen war der Huffelpuff, den Hermine angesprochen hatte, offensichtlich saß neben ihm sein Freund und die dritte, eine Vierklässlerin aus Ravenclaw, saß neben Hermine und sah ebenfalls nicht begeistert aus.

Dumbledore der die niedergeschlagene Stimmung sehr wohl bemerkt hatte, sprang lächelnd auf und rief:

„Kommen Sie, wir wollen das Buffet nicht warten lassen." Anscheinend hatte das Buffet sehr wohl auf etwas gewartet, nämlich auf seine Worte und füllte sich erst jetzt.

Seufzend stand Hermine auf und lud sich den Teller ordentlich voll und begann heißhungrig zu essen. Den Gedanken, dass sie Ron dabei sehr ähnlich sah schob sie weit von sich.

* * *

Später am Abend saß Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum und klappte das erste Buch zu, das sie in diesen Ferien zu Ende gelesen hatte. Anders als die meisten dachten, war dies kein Fachbuch, sondern ein Roman von ihrem Lieblingsautor. Ein Muggelautor war es und das Buch hatte sie von ihr daheim mitgebracht. Mit einem seufzen stand Hermine auf. Es war zwar schon nach der Ausgangssperre, aber sie wollte noch einmal in die Bibliothek um sich ein neues Buch zu holen. 

Sie glaubte zwar nicht, dass in den Ferien ein Lehrer kontrollieren würde ob noch ein Schüler auf den Gängen war, aber vorsichtshalber holte sie Harrys Tarnumhang, den er ihr dagelassen hatte und machte sich auf den Weg.

Vor drei Monaten hatte Hermine im hintersten Winkel der Bibliothek ein winziges Regal mit Muggelromanen entdeckt. Seitdem verschlang sie einen nach dem anderen und musste jetzt schon aufpassen, dass sie in einem weiteren Monat nicht schon alle Bücher gelesen hatte. Doch das kümmerte sie in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht und so zog sie das nächst Beste Buch heraus und las sich die Zusammenfassung auf der Rückseite durch.

Nach zwei weiteren Büchern hatte sie eines gefunden, dass ihr spannend genug erschien um die nächsten Tage zu überstehen.

Schnell steckte Hermine es in ihre Umhangtasche und verließ raschen Schrittes die Bibliothek.

Als sie schon ein paar Gänge entfernt war öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür eines Klassenzimmers und Draco Malfoy trat auf den Gang, ihr mitten in den Weg.

Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und erschrak zutiefst als Malfoy ihr plötzlich direkt in die Augen sah und sie anlächelte.

_Er kann mich doch nicht sehen, oder? Nein, nein, auf keinen Fall. Bitte nicht. Hermine, du trägst einen Tarnumhang. Er _kann _dich gar nicht sehen._

Malfoy fuhr sich noch einmal durch die Haare, dann drehte er sich um und ging davon.

Hermine atmete auf, doch….

Malfoy stolperte plötzlich und eine Pergamentrolle fiel aus seiner Umhangtasche. Hermine beugte sich neugierig vor. Die Rolle war feinsäuberlich zugerollt und mit einer feinen Schrift adressiert. Doch Hermine konnte den Namen nicht lesen, der dort stand. Sie war so darauf erpicht ihn zu lesen, dass ihr das auffällige Siegel nicht auffiel. Es war aus rotem Wachs und zu einem Herzen geformt worden.

In diesem Moment war Malfoy wieder auf den Beinen und hob die Pergamentrolle rasch auf. Einen Augenblick später war er verschwunden.

Hermine starrte noch einen Moment auf die Ecke hinter der er verschwunden war, dann drehte sie sich um, um ebenfalls in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren, doch sie blieb verblüfft stehen.

Hinter ihr hing ein großer Spiegel.

_Dieser eitle Malfoy hat sich doch tatsächlich selber im Spiegel zugelächelt…_

_Aber du musst zugeben, dass er sehr gut aussieht, wenn er mal lächelt…_

_Er sieht auch sonst gut aus…_

_Hermine, du hast dich doch nicht etwa verliebt, oder…_

_Quatsch. In diesen Idioten doch nicht…_

_Ja, ja, ja…_

_Ach, halt doch die Klappe._

Hermine schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. Sie hasste diese Stimme, die immer meinte, dass sie alles Besser wusste. Dabei musste sie zugeben, dass Malfoy wirklich gut aussah.

_Hermine ich habs doch gewusst_

Dieses Mal ging Hermine gar nicht auf diese Nervensäge ein.

Grübelnd ging sie zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie dann endlich im Bett lag und noch einmal über das eben erlebte nachdachte, hatte sie den Brief schon wieder vergessen….

Mit einem Hübschen Gesicht, das von blonden Haaren eingerahmt wurde, vor Augen schlief sie schließlich ein.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Na, wie war das? Ich hoffe doch ein Review würdig genug.

Vielen Dank fürs lesen.

Bis hoffentlich zum nächsten Kapitel.


	2. Vorbereitungen und Weihnachtsstimmung

Hallo… da bin ich wieder. Wie hat euch das erste Kapitel gefallen? Gut? Ich hoffe dieses ist auch ganz gut geworden.

Seid ihr schon aufgeregt wegen morgen? Warum?

Hey Leute, morgen ist Weihnachten. Die ganzen Geschenke. Also ich freue mich schon sehr…

So, viel Spaß beim lesen und hinterlasst mir doch ein kleines Review, ok? lieb guck

**Kapitel 2**

**Vorbereitungen und Weihnachtsstimmung**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermine von ein paar warmen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Verschlafen blinzelte sie in das helle Licht.

_Schon so hell? …_

_Oh mein Gott, ich muss aufstehen, sonst komm ich zu spät zum Unterricht._

Schnell schlug sie die Decke zurück und sprang auf. Als ihre bloßen Füße jedoch den Steinboden berührten, ließ sie sich mit einem Aufschrei zurück ins warme Bett fallen.

Der Fußboden war eiskalt.

_Hermine… wir haben Ferien. Und dazu ist auch noch Samstag._

_Ach ja, Mensch, du hättest mich aber auch früher drauf hinweisen können. Jetzt bin ich wach und kann gar nicht mehr ausschlafen._

_War ja klar. Ich bin wieder an allem Schuld, ne?!_

Seufzend startete sie einen erneuten Versuch aufzustehen. Diesmal jedoch sehr viel vorsichtiger. Doch wieder kam sie keinen einzigen Schritt weit.

„Verflucht, wie soll ich denn jemals aufstehen wenn ich noch nicht einmal aus dem Bett komme?"

_Wie wär's mit einem Wärmezauber?_

Warum war sie da nicht selber drauf gekommen?

_Ich wusste doch, dass du mich brauchst, aber du willst es ja nicht glauben._

_Ach, sei doch still. Sag mir lieber wo mein Zauberstab ist._

_Dahinten auf dem Tisch._

_Na bravo. Das war's dann wohl mit dem Wärmezauber._

Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen und machte einen großen Satz zu ihrem Zauberstab, schnappte sich ihn und sprintete zurück zu ihrem Bett.

Bibbernd sprach sie schnell den Zauber auf ihre Füße und verspürte gleich darauf eine Wohltuende Wärme, die ihre Füße hinauf in den Körper kroch.

Endlich konnte sie vernünftig aufstehen. Gähnend und sich reckend ging sie durch den leeren Schlafsaal um sich ein paar Anziehsachen zu holen. Doch als sie am Fenster vorbei kam, blieb sie mitten im Schritt stehen. (AN: Ich weiß, dass das eigentlich nicht geht, aber es passte gerade so gut :) ) Ihr Mund stand noch von einem herzhaften Gähnen offen, doch jetzt brach sie in einen Jubelschrei aus und tanzte fröhlich im Zimmer umher.

Aus dem Fenster hatte man einen herrlichen Blick auf eine Märchenlandschaft. Und wenn man jetzt da Draußen auf den Länderein stand, blickte man sicherlich auf ein traumhaftes Märchenschloss, dass tief eingeschneit sich dem Himmel entgegen streckte.

Ja, es hatte über Nacht geschneit. Und wie!

Hermine schätzte es auf ca. 60-70 cm.

Immer noch jubelnd lief sie zu ihrem Schrank und holte sich die dicksten Wintersachen, die sie finden konnte. Dann nahm sie eine schnelle Dusche und lief in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Gerade als sie durchs Porträtloch hüpfen wollte schlug hinter ihr die große Standuhr einmal. Ein schneller Blick zurück zeigte ihr, dass es erst halb 9 war.

_Es ist doch noch früh, warum hast du das denn vorhin nicht gesagt?_

_Ich wusste es doch auch nicht. Aber jetzt hast du wenigsten noch ein bisschen Zeit vor dem Frühstück._

Hermine nickte zustimmend und zog sich im laufen die Handschuhe an.

Fünf Minuten später stapfte sie durch den hohen Schnee. Fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend lief sie am See entlang. Es war ein herrlicher Morgen. Von einem Strahlend blauen Himmel blinkte die Sonne herunter.

Nach einer Stunde Spaziergang war ihre depressive Stimmung vom Vortag endgültig verschwunden, trotz der pitschnassen Hosenbeine, denn ihre Stiefel waren natürlich nicht hoch genug.

Gerade als Hermine ins Schloss zurückgehen wollte, kam ihr plötzlich eine glorreiche Idee. Schnell bückte sie sich, nahm eine Handvoll Schnee und formte ihn zu einer Kugel um ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Danach rollte sie die Kugel ein paar Mal im Kreis. Sie wurde immer größer und größer.

Natürlich merkte sie nicht wie zwei silberne Augen hinter einem Fenster verwundert ihrem Tun zusahen.

Als die Kugel ihr bis knapp über die Hüfte reichte, rollte sie sie an einen ebenen Platz. Dann formte Hermine eine neue Kugel, die etwas kleiner war und ließ sie mit einem Zauber auf die erste Kugel schweben. Danach formte sie noch eine dritte Kugel, die wiederum etwas kleiner war als die vorherige. Diese ließ sie auch wieder oben auf die Spitze fliegen. Zum Schluss ließ sie noch mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes Hut, Arme, Besen, Knöpfe, Augen, Nase und Mund erscheinen.

Das Augenpaar weitet sich überrascht, als es erkannte was Hermine da gebaut hatte um gleich darauf ein Belustigtes und Anerkennendes Funkeln anzunehmen: Hermine hatte einen drei Meter hohen Schneemann gebaut, der gütig alle anlächelte, die an ihm vorbei kamen.

Jetzt endlich konnte Hermine reingehen, ein heißes Bad nehmen, das ca. eine halbe Stunde dauerte und sich trockene Sachen anziehen.

Als sie dann endlich fertig war, war es halb 11. Mit raschen Schritten lief sie die Treppen runter um noch rechzeitig zum Frühstück zu kommen. Doch als sie um eine Ecke stürmte stieß sie mit einer Person zusammen, die Sekunden vorher noch an einem Fenster gestanden hatte und die verschneite Landschaft beobachtet hatte.

Mit schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht hielt sie sich ihren schmerzenden Knöchel. Als sie dann jedoch erkannte mit wem sie da zusammen gestoßen war, stand sie schnell auf und biss die Zähne zusammen um den Schmerz zu unterdrücken.

„Malfoy, musst du immer im Weg rum stehen und in die Gegend starren?"

„Und du Granger, kannst nicht Mal langsam gehen, oder? Du rennst immer, damit deine Haare schön hässlich sind, stimmt's?"

Hermine lief rot an vor Zorn und hatte eine Sekunde später ihren Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Vorsicht Granger, oder willst deine ach so geliebten Hauspunkte verlieren?"

Malfoy verstummt jedoch verwundert, als er sah, dass Hermines Zauberstab nicht eine Sekunde auf ihn gezeigt hatte, sondern sie ihn auf ihren Fuß hielt und einen Zauber murmelte. Überrascht sah er wie eine weiße Binde sich straff um ihren Fuß rollte.

Hermine holte erleichtert Luft als der Schmerz in ihrem Knöchel ein bisschen nachließ. Er war sicher verstaucht, aber sie wollte ihn sicherhaltshalber von Madame Pomfrey heilen lassen.

Sie beachtete Malfoy nicht weiter, sondern humpelte schnaufend los, sich der vielen Treppen, die bis zu Krankenflügel noch vor ihr lagen, deutlich bewusst.

Doch sie kam nicht weit. Gerade mal 5 Meter weiter musste sie schon wieder ausruhen und stützte sich schwer atmend an der Wand ab.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand an ihren Knien und eine in ihrem Rücken und ehe sie sich versah hatte Malfoy sie schon hochgehoben und war auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel.

„Malfoy, lass mich runter. Ich schaffe das schon alleine."

„Das sehe ich", meinte er nur und marschierte weiter.

„Komm schon, es ist wirklich nicht sehr schlimm."

„Du hast dir den Knöchel verstaucht. So lass ich dich nicht alleine weiter gehen." Überrascht über seine Fürsorge, öffnete Hermine den Mund um noch etwas zu sagen:

„Sag mal Malfoy, bist du krank, oder ist das eine neue Art, des Verletzens?"

„Ich denke ich bin kerngesund aber frag mich morgen noch mal, wenn ich wieder bei Sinnen bin. Ich denke, dann werde ich dir eine andere Antwort geben."

Kopfschüttelnd starrte Hermine ihn an. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Draco Malfoy, Eisklotz aus Slytherin, persönlich half _ihr_? Irgendwie konnte das alles nicht war sein. Normalerweise hätte er sich krankgelacht und ihr eher noch ein paar Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt. Und jetzt hatte er sie sogar zum Krankenflügel _getragen_!

_Sei doch einfach mal zufrieden und hinterfrag nicht alles._

_So bin ich halt. Außerdem, warum darf ich _das _bitte nicht hinterfragen. Es ist doch selbstverständlich, dass ich das komisch finde, nachdem er mich vorgestern noch als Schlammblut beschimpft hätte._

_Wann hat er dich das letzte Mal so genannt? Ich kann mich nur an eine Situation im letzten Schuljahr erinnern. Und das ist ja wohl sehr lange her._

Verwirrt runzelte Hermine die Stirn. Diese dumme, nervige Stimme hatte Recht. Sie konnte sich auch an keine andere Situation erinnern. Genau genommen war Draco in letzter Zeit gar nicht mehr so fies.

_Siehste. Aber auf mich willst du ja nie hören. Außerdem gefällt es dir doch, oder?_

_Was?_

_Na, dass er dich trägt!_

_Gar nicht!!! Du hast ja keine Ahnung!_

_Hatten wir uns nicht gerade geeinigt, dass ich immer Recht habe?_

_Was redest du da für einen Mist?_

_Ich rede nie Mist! Ach und übrigens, du verteidigst dich aber ganz schön heftig._

_Tu ich nicht._

_Gib's doch zu Hermine. Du bist verknallt. _: )

_SEI STILL!!!_

_Seit wann nennst du ihn eigentlich _Draco

_KLAPPE!!!_

Hermine schreckte aus ihrem stummen Zwiegespräch, als Draco vorsichtig runterließ. Als sie wieder auf ihren eigenen Füßen stand wäre sie fast umgefallen, denn den plötzlich, von neuem aufflammenden Schmerz hatte sie nicht erwartet, hätte Draco nicht blitzschnell die Arme ausgestreckt und hätte sie festgehalten. Als Hermine hochsah trafen sich ihre Blicke. Für einen Moment schien die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein. Hermine hatte noch nie solche Augen gesehen in denen sie versinken konnte. So aufgewühlt, verschiedenfarbig, so wissend und so warm.

_Vielleicht hast du ja doch Recht…_

_Hab ich's nicht gesagt…_

Schnell murmelte sie ein kleines danke und verschwand humpelnd im Krankensaal.

* * *

15 Minuten später, es war schon 11 Uhr, machte Hermine sich mit einem gesunden Fuß auf um endlich zu frühstücken. Doch als sie in die große Halle kam sah sie gerade noch wie der letzte Teller verschwand. 

Enttäuscht wollte sie sich schon umdrehen und in die Küche gehen um dort zu essen als sie Fußgetrappel hörte. Das Ravenclaw - Mädchen neben dem sie gestern gesessen hatte kam auf sie zu.

„Hey, warte. Dumbledore hat vorhin gesagt, dass wir heute alle noch einmal nach Hogsmead dürfen. Ich dachte es interessiert dich…"

„Ja, danke."

Innerlich Jubelnd ging Hermine in die Küche um sich ein ordentliches Frühstück zu genehmigen. Das war von Dumbledore mal eine gute Idee. Sie liebte Hogsmead…

* * *

Trotzdem ging Hermine nach dem Frühstück nicht gleich ins Dorf, sondern erkundete ob ihre Skifähigkeiten noch da waren. 

Dazu verzauberte sie eine große Fläche Schnee, damit er glatt und ordentlich steil war. Grinsend zauberte sie sich ein paar Skier herbei und brauste los. Nach ein paar Minuten reinfinden kam sie zu ihren alten Bestleistungen zurück. Da sie oft mit ihren Eltern Skilaufen gewesen war, war sie ziemlich gut. Unten angekommen zauberte sie sich eine Seilbahn (den Spruch hatte sie aus einem Sportzauberbuch) und fuhr wieder nach oben.

Dort erlebte sie eine Überraschung.

Draco Malfoy stand in Skianzug und Skiern da und warte auf sie.

„Hast du Lust auf ein Wettrennen?"

Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten stieß er sich ab und fuhr los.

Hermine grinste und stieß sich ebenfalls ab. Allerdings war sie wohl deutlich besser, denn nach wenigen Metern hatte sie ihn schon überholt.

_Mum, Dad, ich liebe euch. Ohne euch hätte ich mich hier blamiert. Draco, du bist auch nicht in allem perfekt._

Als sie unten angekommen war, wartete sie breit grinsend auf ihren Gegner.

„Na Malfoy, etwas zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"

„Draco."

„Hä? Das ist keine Verteidigung."

„Nenn mich Draco. Unter Wettkampsgegnern sollte man sich duzen."

„Hermine", meinte sie lächelnd und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen.

„Ich nehme an, dass das ein Ja war. Also, wo hast du gelernt so gut Ski zu fahren?"

„In einem Skikurs. Wo sonst?"

Den Rest des Nachmittages verbrachten sie damit, sich gegenseitig zu verbessern und ein Rennen nach dem anderen zu fahren. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy ein so begnadeter Skifahrer war. Und noch dazu seine Eismaske etwas runter zu ziehen.

Hogsmead jedenfalls konnte ihnen gestohlen bleiben…

Am Abend ging Hermine in die Eulerei um ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke zu verschicken.

Plötzlich landete vor ihr, eine ihr nur zu gut bekannte Eule. Vor drei Monaten hatte sie sie zu ersten Mal gesehen.

**Flashback**

_Ich setzte mich gerade zum Frühstücken in die große Halle, als eine wunderschöne, schwarze Eule vor mir landete. Verwundert nahm ich ihr den Brief ab und und las ihn durch. Schlagartig spürte ich wie ich rot wurde. Ich hatte noch nie so einen Brief bekommen._

_Liebste Hermine,_

_ich weiß, dieser Brief kommt für dich unerwartet, aber ich muss dir einfach schreiben._

_Vor ein paar Jahren da hab ich kaum einen Blick auf dich geworfen, aber jetzt…_

_Ich habe gemerkt wie attraktiv du bist. Du bist nicht mehr der kleine Bücherwurm, dem sein Aussehen egal ist. Seit dem du nicht mehr so schüchtern bist und dich so stolz und elegant bewegst, seit du mehr auf dein Aussehen achtest, habe ich dich bemerkt. _

_Immer öfter ist mein Blick an dir hängen geblieben…_

_Ich sage dir nicht wer ich bin, denn du würdest glauben ich will dir wehtun. Das könnte ich nicht aushalten. Es ist besser so. Glaub mir und verurteile mich nicht für meine Feigheit._

_Ich liebe dich…_

**Flashback ende**

Damals hatte sie sich oft gefragt, wer das denn nun sei. Aber mit der Zeit und vielen weiteren Briefen hatte sie es einfach hingenommen. Irgendwann, so hatte sie sich gesagt, wird er schon noch den Mut aufbringen.

In letzter Zeit waren die Briefe nicht mehr so häufig gekommen und sie hatte gehofft, dass er endlich etwas sagen würde.

Doch nun hielt sie seinen nächsten Brief in den Händen.

Seufzend drehte sie die Pergamentrolle und brach das rote, herzförmige Wachssiegel.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Na wie war das? Habt ihr schon eine Ahnung wer der geheimnisvolle Briefe-Schreiber ist?

Morgen gibt's die Antwort.

Also geduldet euch noch ein bisschen und hinterlasst mir ein nettes kleines Review, ok?!

Bitte. lieb guck : )


	3. Weihnachten und Überraschungen

Hallo Leute, da bin ich wieder.

Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews.

**Bianca:** Vielen Dank für dein Review. Deine Vermutung ist gut. Aber ich sag nichts. : ) Ließ einfach weiter. Da kommt dann die Antwort.

Also, hier kommt das dritte und letzte Kapitel von meiner kleinen Weihnachtsstory.

Ach, ehe ich es vergesse: **Merry Christmas, frohe Weihnachten und viele Geschenke**

**Kapitel 3**

**Weihnachten und Überraschungen**

Am Morgen des 24. Dezembers wachte Hermine sehr spät auf. Um genau zu sein war es schon viertel nach zehn.

Schnell sprang sie aus dem Bett und zog sich an, um heute wenigstens mit den anderen zu frühstücken.

Auf dem Weg nach unten begegnete sie Draco. Als sie an einem Portrait vorbei kamen, merkten sie nicht wie der Mann darauf ihnen verwundert hinterher sah. Eine Löwin und eine Schlange einträchtig redend neben einander war wirklich sehr merkwürdig.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir beiden einmal neben einander gehen können ohne uns gleich zu verfluchen", meinte Hermine grinsend.

„Stimmt. Weihnachten scheint wie immer Wunder zu vollbringen."

„Warum bist du eigentlich hier geblieben und nicht nach Hause gefahren?"

„Och, ich hatte einfach keine Lust mit meiner Familie zu feiern." Hermine wusste nicht genau warum, aber sie glaubte ihm diese Geschichte nicht. Trotzdem sagte sie nichts mehr. Außerdem hatten sie die große Halle erreicht und ihr blieb schlichtweg die Sprache weg.

Die große Halle sah bezaubernd aus. Sie sah anders aus als in den bisherigen Jahren. Da war sie ja auch schon immer sehr schön gewesen. Aber dieses Jahr… unglaublich.

Der große Tisch war verschwunden. An seiner statt, standen kleine Tische in der Halle. Es waren nur zweier und dreier Tische, an denen die Lehrer schon Platz genommen hatten. Überall standen Weihnachtsbäume, die silber-gold geschmückt waren. Es schneite leise und der Boden war schon von einer kleinen Schicht Schnee bedeckt. Doch wie es aussah war das auch die max. Marke, denn sie wurde nicht höher. In jedem Fenster standen große Kerzen. Leuchtende Sterne schwebten überall herum und verbreiteten eine gemütliche Stimmung.

Die Halle war kleiner als gewöhnlich. Wahrscheinlich weil nur so wenig Schüler da waren. Sonst würden die wenigen Personen aber auch etwas verloren scheinen. Doch so…

Es war einfach alles perfekt.

Staunend sahen Draco und Hermine sich an. Doch es blieb ihnen keine Zeit etwas zu sagen, denn Dumbledore erhob sich in diesem Moment und die beiden mussten sich schnell einen Platz suchen.

„Liebe Schüler, dieser Anblick hat Sie sicherlich etwas überrascht, aber wir dachten uns, da Sie dieses Jahr nur so wenige sind,können wir die Stimmung ja etwas heben. Heute Abend, nach der Bescherung im Gemeinschaftsraum, gibt es eine Party, wo getanzt, gespielt und geredet werden kann. Wenn Se keine Freunde hier haben, können Sie diese gerne noch einladen. Sie können zur Party alleine und zusammen gehen." Bei seinen letzten Worten sah er besonders Hermine und Draco an. „Ich denke Sie haben noch keine Garderobe. Deshalb können sie heute noch einmal nach Hogsmead. Viel Spaß und ein frohes Fest."

Nach seinen Worten hörte man ein Summen, das auf viele Stimmen schließen ließ, die sich über seine Ankündigung unterhielten. Anscheinend wussten noch nicht einmal die Lehrer von seinem Plan.

„Coole Idee. Sonst wäre das Weihnachtsfest dieses Jahr sehr langweilig gewesen. Und das mit Hogsmead ist auch toll, da wir ja gestern nicht da waren." Hermine war begeistert. Hogsmead und Party: besser ging es ja gar nicht.

„Und lädst du deine tollen Freunde ein? Potty und das Wiesel?"

„Nenn sie nicht so. Aber du kannst beruhigt sein. Ich werde sie nicht einladen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Sie würden nicht kommen. Ron ist bei seinem Bruder Charley in Rumänien und Dumbledore hat Harry verboten in Hogwarts zu bleiben."

„Ach so. Und, vermisst du sie?"

„Es geht." Damit stand Hermine auf und ließ einen verblüfften Draco zurück.

_Es geht? Du vermisst sie kein bisschen, oder. Du bist sogar froh, dass sie nicht da sind, stimmt's? _

_Wieso sollte ich sie nicht vermissen?_

_Na ja, wenn sie da wären hättest du niemals den wahren Draco kennen gelernt._

_Ja und?_

_Mensch Hermine, du wärst tot traurig, da du ihn ja hassen müsstest. Aber da du ihn ja liebst…_

_HÖR AUF!!! Ich hab's dir schon tausend Mal gesagt. ICH LIEBE IHN NICHT

* * *

_

Hermine war auf dem Weg nach Hogsmead, um sich ein Kleid zu kaufen. Sie steuerte gleich den Laden an, der an der Straße lag und ihr schon ein paar Mal ins Auge gestochen war.

Eine Verkäuferin, die ein Gesicht zog wie sieben Tage Regenwetter stand hinterm Tresen.

„Ja?", fragte sie barsch.

„Äh, ich suche ein Kleid für einen Ball oder eine Party."

„Dort hinten.", meinte sie nur und zeigte in eine dunkle Ecke.

Hermine ging verärgert über die Unfreundlichkeit dorthin und sah sich die Kleider an. Es war eine trostlose Auswahl. Gerade mal 10 bis 15 Kleider hingen dort. Nach ein paar Minuten suchen merkte sie, dass ihr keines so richtig gefiel.

_Was ist denn mit dem da?_

_Dem roten?_

_Nein, das braune ist doch ganz, ok._

_Na ja, die Farbe ist ja schon mal beschissen. Und diese Rüschen. Ich kann es ja mal anprobieren. _

Doch als sie einen Blick auf den Preis warf, stieß sie einen kleinen Schrei aus.

_1200 €?_

_Viel zu teuer._

_Aber ich brauch doch ein Kleid._

_Na, dann ziehst du das vom letzten Ball an._

_Och nö. Ich will ein neues._

Plötzlich tippte ihr jemand auf die Schulter.

Es war die Verkäuferin. Ihr Gesicht war jedoch nicht mehr so griesgrämig.

„In der nächsten Seitenstraße links ist ein schönes kleines Geschäft, das speziell auf Ballkleider eingestellt ist. Außerdem ist es dort relativ billig. Ich kaufe immer dort."

„D..danke." Mit einem Lächeln ging Hermine in den beschrieben Laden und blieb erstaunt und mit offenem Mund im Türrahmen stehen. Im ganzen Laden hingen Kleider. An den Wänden an allen Ständern.

Staunend ging Hermine durch den Laden. Ein Kleid war schöner als das andere.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte eine freundliche Stimme.

„Ja ich suche ein Kleid für einen Ball oder für eine Party."

„Also für beides zusammen?"

„Wenn es so etwas gibt, dann ja."

„Natürlich haben wir so etwas. Ich suche gleich mal etwas was Ihnen passt."

„Vielen Dank." Die freundliche Verkäuferin verschwand irgendwo in den Tiefen des Ladens.

Hermine ging währenddessen durch den Laden und sah sich verschiedene Kleider an. Schließlich fand sie eines, das ihr ganz gut gefiel.

Es war aus feinem, rotem Stoff, ging bis zu den Knien und hatte feine Spagetti-träger.

_Nicht schlecht._

_Schön oder? _

_Ein bisschen auffällig. Aber sonst. Wie ist der Preis?_

_Angemessen. Das kann ich bezahlen._

„Dieses Kleid gefällt Ihnen?"

„Na ja, es ist ganz schön.

„Wenn Sie nicht ganz zufrieden sind, dann müssen wir nach einem anderen suchen. Ich finde ja Ihnen würde ein schönes Blau stehen. Nicht zu dunkel und nicht zu hell. Sehen Sie hier. Etwa diese Farbe…"

Sie hielt ein Kleid in einem Wunderschönen Blau hoch.

_Ist das toll._

_Das Kleid?_

_Nein, die Farbe._

„Haben Sie in dieser Farbe noch ein anderes Kleid?"

„Ich gehe schauen."

Zwei Minuten später kam die Dame mit einem neuen Kleid wieder.

„Probieren Sie es an."

Hermine verschwand in den Umkleidekabinen.

Als sie Raus kam pfiff die Verkäuferin anerkennend.

„Es steht Ihnen ganz ausgezeichnet. Wenn man jetzt noch die Haare hochsteckt ist es perfekt.", schnell ging die Frau zu ihr und steckte in einer fließende Bewegung ihre Haare mit einer Spange hoch.

Hermine ging zu einem Spiegel, sah hinein … und erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder.

Das Kleid war bodenlang, Trägerlos, leicht bauschig und in diesem wunderschönen Blau. Ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt, doch ein paar Strähnen fielen ihr lose über die Schulter.

„Ich nehme es.", hauchte sie.

„Gut, kommen Sie." Hermine zog das Kleid aus und die Verkäuferin packte es in eine große Tüte. Als Hermine am Tresen stand fiel ihr ein Ständer mit Haarspangen auf. Eine hatte die gleiche Farbe wie das Kleid.

„Wie viel kostet die?"

„Acht Euro."

„Die nehme ich auch noch."

„Gut, dann sind das 128 Euro."

Fröhlich pfeifend ging Hermine noch ein bisschen bummeln, kaufte hier eine Kleinigkeit und dort eine Süßigkeit. Als es Zeit war zurück zu kehren, war es schon kurz vor drei.

* * *

Zurück im Schloss ging Hermine nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum, denn sie wusste, dass dort die Hauselfen den Baum schmückten und Geschenken verteilten. Erst um 5 gab es Bescherung

Also ging Hermine in die Bibliothek um noch ein bisschen zu lesen. Doch als sie die große Eichentür aufschob fiel ihr Blick gleich auf Draco Malfoy, der an einem Tisch saß und eifrig etwas schrieb.

Eigentlich ging es sie ja nichts an, aber einen Malfoy, der an Heiligabend seine Hausaufgaben macht konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen.

Leise trat sie inter ihn und zuckte überrascht zurück.

Dieses Papier, diese Tinte, diese Schrift.

**Flashback**

…_dann brach ich das rote, herzförmige Siegel._

_Das Pergament war wie immer hellblau und mit einer dunkelblauen feinen Schrift beschrieben._

_Er hatte irgendwann herausgefunden, dass Blau meine Lieblingsfarbe war, genauso, wie er als einziger gemerkt hatte, dass ich mich verändert hatte._

_Liebste Hermine,_

_das ist heute mein vorletzter Brief. _

_Ich glaube ich habe endlich den Mut gefunden dir morgen zu sagen, vielleicht auch nur zu schreiben, wer ich bin._

_Morgen – am Fest der Liebe._

_Bitte verurteile mich nicht._

_Ich liebe dich wirklich._

_Bis morgen,_

_dein . . . . . _

**Flashback Ende**

Hermine beugte sich noch einmal vor.

Hellblaues Papier, dunkelblaue feine Schrift.

Heute – am Fest der Liebe…

Mit Tränen in den Augen begann sie zu lesen.

_Liebste Hermine,_

_wie versprochen sage ich dir jetzt wer ich bin._

_Es fällt mir sehr schwer, weil ich glaube, dass du mich hasst._

_Wenn ich dir das jetzt sage, dann sollst du dich zu nichts verpflichtet fühlen._

_Du kannst dich mir gegenüber verhalten wie immer. Das würde ich verstehen._

_Wenn du aber mich auch etwas magst dann…_

_Ich glaube ich würde vor Freude in die Luft gehen._

_Ich liebe dich wirklich von ganzem Herzen. Das musst du mir glauben._

In diesem Moment setzte Draco seine Unterschrift unter den Brief.

_Dein dich liebender Draco_

Draco. Sie erinnerte sich an die fünf Punkte unter seinem letzten Brief.

Fünf Punkte für einen Namen mit fünf Buchstaben. Draco…

Hermine schluchzte laut auf.

Erschrocken fuhr Draco herum. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Hermine erkannte.

„Nein, nein so war das nicht geplant". Flüsterte er.

Hermine sah ihm in die Augen. Sie sahen so liebevoll aus.

„Hermine ich…", setzte er an.

„Nein, sag nichts", unterbrach sie ihn schluchzend, drehte sich um und stürzte aus der Bibliothek.

„Hermine, ich liebe dich wirklich. Bitte glaub mir."

_Das war gemein…_

_Bitte halte die Klappe._

_Du hättest ihn wenigstens ausreden und es erklären lassen können._

_Sei Still._

_Aber ich weiß doch, dass du ihn liebst._

_Nein…_

Hermine stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum ohne sich darum zu kümmern ob die Hauselfen fertig waren oder nicht.

Zum Glück war schon alles bereit.

Ein riesiger Tannenbaum stand in der Mitte des Raumes und darum herum lagen ihre Geschenke.

Doch Hermine hatte keinen Blick dafür. Schluchzend warf sie sich in einen Sessel und weinte hemmungslos.

Als sie sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte, warf sie doch einen Blick zu den Geschenken.

_Nun mach doch wenigstens die Geschenke auf…_

_Na gut…_

Seufzend griff Hermine nach dem ersten Päckchen. Es war von ihren Eltern. Sie hatten ihr ein wunderschönes Schmuckset geschenkt mit einer Kette, Ohrringen und einem Armband, welche alle aus Silber und mit Diamanten verziert waren.

_Das kannst du zum Ball tragen._

_Ich gehe nicht zum Ball._

_Zu musst._

_Ich muss gar nichts…_

_Sturkopf…_

Nach einander machte Hermine alle anderen Geschenke auf.

Von Harry bekam sie ein Buch das hieß: „Die verrücktesten und doch hilfreichsten Zauber, die es je gab".

Von Ron ein Buch mit dem Titel: „Entspann dich doch mal" und von Hagrid die traditionellen Kekse, die sie sicherlich nicht so schnell anrühren würde.

Mit Harrys Buch auf dem Schoss wollte Hermine sich schon auf den einsamen Abend einstellen als…

_Du hast ein Geschenk vergessen._

_Hä? Wo?_

_Dort hinten. Es ist unter einen Zweig gerutscht._

Hermine holte das kleine Päckchen, das nicht größer als ihre Faust war. Heraus kam ein wunderschönes, hölzernes Schmuckkästchen, in das Blätter und Äste eingeschnitzt waren. Als Hermine es öffnete stockte ihr der Atem. An einer silbernen Kette hing ein diamantenes Herz, das von silbernen Händen gehalten wurde. Als Hermine den Anhänger umdrehte las sie die eingravierten Worte: „Ich liebe dich aus ganzem Herzen".

_Siehst du…_

Hermine ging gar nicht drauf ein.

Fünf Minuten starrte sie ins Leere, dann warf sie einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhrzeit, 19.15, sprang auf und flitzte in den Schlafsaal. Sie sprang unter die Dusche und zog sich dann das neue Kleid an. Schnell etwas Make up drauf, Wimperntusche, Lippenstift und mit einem Zauber und der neuen Spange die Haare hochgesteckt. Dann nur noch die neuen Ohrringe und das Armband, in die Schuhe geschlüpft und los.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum legte sie noch die Kette von ihren Eltern an und wollte aus dem Raum stürzen, doch einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend ging sie noch mal zurück.

_Was ist denn jetzt noch. Es ist fünf vor acht. Du musst los._

Hermine nahm die Kette wieder ab und legte sich die Kette von Draco um.

Fünf Minuten später betrat sie langsam die große Halle, setzte sich an einen Tisch und bestellte sich etwas zu trinken.

Plötzlich merkte sie, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Draco stand keine zehn Meter von ihr entfernt und kam jetzt zu ihr.

Verlegen und vorsichtig blieb er vor ihr stehen.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus", meinte er leise.

Hermine lächelte bescheiden.

„Willst du tanzen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Sie hörte wie er erleichtert aufatmete als sie einwilligte.

Auf der Tanzfläche fiel sein Blick auf ihre Kette.

Er fing an zu lächeln.

Ganz, ganz vorsichtig und langsam beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste zögernd.

„Hermine, ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich doch auch", dann zog sie ihn ganz zu sich und erwiderte den Kuss.

**The End**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Das war's. Ich hoffe es ist gut geworden. Und nicht zuu kitschig.

Ich möchte mich noch einmal bei allen bedanken die mir reviewt haben. Ich würde mich aber jetzt auch noch über ein Review freuen.

Ich hab da noch ne frage: soll ich weiter schreiben, noch 3-4 Kapitel oder lieber hier aufhören. Schreibt mir bitte eure Meinung. : )


End file.
